


Silver Light and Demon Castle

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom?
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: In the Land of the Three Forests, Bryce Lynch has joined Sir Dain on a quest to rescue Princess Cedany from the demon Baron of Wightshire. Accompanied by a half-Demiurge named Beatrix, a tree-dwarf named Cambium, and their three horses, Mirabelle, Starmane, and Sundown, they will share many adventures and meet new allies and enemies along the way including a cursed river.





	1. Chapter 1

Silver Light and Demon Castle

 

###  Chapter 01

  
  
  


Morning struck the meadow where three figures slept. Nearby their horses, Mirabelle, Sundown, and Starmane drank from the sun-dappled pond.

 

Yesterday had been quite a day for Bryce, who had faced a dragon and then had made the choice to sever all ties with the world from whence he had come.

 

It was, therefore, a little surprising to Mirabelle that he should awaken first.

 

Reaching into his pack, he took out a handful of hay and offered a small portion each to the three horses.

 

“You’ll each get more when the others wake up,” he promised, looking into the pond. He watched the sunlight sparkle on it for a few minutes before drinking a handful himself. “I can see why you three like this pond,” he said. “The water is cool and refreshing.”

 

He petted Mirabelle first, then took out the brush and began to groom her, gently. 

 

“You know, you and Sir Dain and Beatrix are good friends.”

 

Mirabelle nudged him.

 

“Yes, and Ryia, too,” Bryce agreed. “We’ll go and see her when the quest is done. I know you’re missing her. But there is much to do before we can see her again. Sir Dain…”

 

“What about me?” Sir Dain asked as he joined Bryce.  “You fed them?”

 

“Just a small amount,” Bryce told him. “Just a little until you woke up.”

 

Sir Dain fetched a bit of hay and gave some to each horse.  “There you go.” he told them as he patted Sundown. 

  
  


“So, where do we go today?” Bryce asked. “This forest is deeper than I thought it would be.”

 

“To the Village of Sunbridge,” Beatrix suggested as she joined them. “We shall need to pick up supplies to continue our journey.” Now, come! We need to start as soon as breakfast is done. Sunbridge is miles away and we need to reach it before sundown.”

 

“Why?” Bryce asked.

 

“The River Randyll lies between here and the village,” Sir Dain explained. “The bridge across is made of stones which may only been seen in the light of the sun. Once the sun goes down, we will need to camp on this side of it. There is no passing until the sun comes up again because of the danger.”

 

“Another dragon?” Bryce asked.

 

“The dragon you slew was not the strongest of his kind,” Sir Dain warned him. “But no. There are worse things than dragons in this country.”

 

“Such as?” Bryce wanted to know.

 

“There is good and evil in all the peoples of this world,” Beatrix told him. “Even the Demiurges. My father was a good one, thankfully. Or I would not have been granted the power to heal. Instead, I would have been given the touch of destruction.”

 

“Is the danger at the bridge an evil Demiurge then?” Bryce asked.

 

“No,” Beatrix told him. “It is the river itself. The Randyll is alive and it will drown you if you let it.”

 

“But why?” Bryce wanted to know.

 

“It is said that the river was once the home of a colony of water sprites who were one day poisoned while drinking from it,” Sir Dain told him.

 

Bryce stared at him in disbelief. Sprites? As in faeries? This was certainly proving to be a very unusual world that he had come to.

 

“Sadly none of them survived,” Sir Dain continued after a pause. “It is said that the youngest daughter of the queen cursed the river because of this.”

 

“What kind of curse?” Bryce asked curiously.

 

“She is said to have cursed it with an unquenchable hunger,” Beatrix told him. “Whoever touches the water is pulled in and never seen again.”

 

“So where do the people get their water if they can’t rely on the river?” Bryce asked.

 

“The water is safe to drink once it’s away from the river itself,” Sir Dain explained. “People have pails on ropes which they use to gather it from the eastern tributary which is nearest to the village.”

 

The horses finished eating and drinking at the pool. Then Bryce, Sir Dain, and Beatrix saddled and mounted them. And with their individual encouragements, they made their way toward the Village of Sunbridge.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

###  Chapter 02

 

They wound their way along the path.

 

“Is it just me or is the path growing narrower?” Sir Dain asked himself aloud.

 

“I think you’re right,” Bryce said. “Perhaps the path is a trap or at least a decoy?”

 

“I think we should travel off the path,” Beatrix agreed. “But which way?”

 

“Sunbridge is to the East,” Sir Dain said. “We should still travel in that general direction. But it’s clear we can’t take the direct path.”

 

“Northeast, then,” Bryce said. “Once we’re clear of the forest we can backtrack southward.”

 

Beatrix looked troubled by this suggestion.

 

“Is there something in the northeast that’s dangerous?” Bryce asked.

 

“I’ve heard rumors,” Beatrix said. “No more than that. But it’s our best chance, so let’s go.”

 

They turned their horses northeast and headed off the path, winding their way through the forest. The trees were all so grey that they were almost black. Bryce shuddered, feeling a sense of regret. Had he made the right choice, he wondered as they rode. If he’d used the light on the forest, it might have been more cheerful. They might even be able to still follow the path.

 

No. If he’d used the light in the forest, there would be nothing to fight the Baron of Wightshire with when they arrived. And who knew what condition the body that he would be forced to return to was in?  

 

No. It was better this way. Better for him, and certainly better for the people of this world.

 

With his sense of regret somewhat diminished, he continued riding Mirabelle through the trees, following Sir Dain with Beatrix following.

 

They’d gone about five miles without incident when they came upon a small man sitting on a branch.

 

“A tree-dwarf,” Sir Dain told Bryce. 

 

Bryce had heard of elves living in trees, but not dwarves. He looked at Sir Dain in confusion.

 

“They dwell in homes built amongst the roots,” Sir Dain explained. “It’s unusual to see one above ground.”

 

“And what brings three horses and their riders into the dangerous forest? Hm?” the tree-dwarf asked, in a slightly demanding tone. “Come to slay the great beast, have you?”

 

“If you mean the One Who Dances in the Flames, we slew him already,” Bryce declared.

 

“Did you now?” the tree-dwarf laughed. “Oh, but where are my manners? I am called Cambium, oh great dragonslayer! And I was not referring to the One Who Dances in the Flames! Oh no! He was but a baby compared to the one who awaits in the northeast.”

 

“Does the dragon in the northeast live in the mountain?” Sir Dain asked.

 

Cambium laughed. “I do not know. But I do know the path through the forest. Take me with you and I shall lead the way.”

 

“This journey grows more interesting as we go,” Bryce remarked, not unkindly.

 

“You may ride with…” Sir Dain began, but Cambium interrupted him.

 

“The horses shall choose which of you I ride with.” he informed them.

 

He walked amongst them until Mirabelle lowered her head in welcome and bowed low to let him on.

 

Cambium climbed onto the back of the horse, sitting on the blanket behind the saddle.

 

“Everyone comfortable?” Sir Dain asked.

 

“I’m as comfortable as a bird in a nest,” Cambium told them.

 

“Then lead on,” Sir Dain said, letting Bryce lead Mirabelle to the front of the trio.

 


End file.
